A Friendless Past
by HarukaChan 12
Summary: Haru's past is one big problem but in the end she made it out happy. (Mac is Mindless13's OC and that's not really her name either...)


The sky tonight was just like the sky on the day that my whole world changed. But instead of lights from technology it was lights from science and logic. It makes me think if my family even actually knows I'm dead or not. I remember asking my mom everyday if dad was coming home yet. And how I would wait at the entrance every day. Waiting for a person that would never come. I bet I even knew that he wasn't coming home but… I felt like I just needed some kind of hope to hold onto. Hope that wasn't even real. Just like friends. I told my mom all about my friends… Made up friends that is.

I didn't have any friends because I was, and still am boring, dull, and quiet. And nobody wants a friend that does nothing but stare into the distance or read a book. I'm the quiet girl in my school. Everyone knows me, but doesn't like to talk to me and I don't really want to talk to anyone. I didn't talk to anyone because I was worried I would just mess up. I don't really know what to talk about and I wasn't as exciting as everyone else. That's why I never actually had a friend. I was just scared I would lose them.

Soon enough I saw the sun's rays of light tickling my skin and I threw my blanket aside and yawned. I was wearing a sweater and some sweatpants today. I stared out into the sparkling ocean and felt as if all was at peace. I smiled for no apparent reason, but I do that a lot. I could tell it was really early in the morning since not even Sanji was up but I climbed the ladder down from the wooden crow's nest and sat on the swing. I started swinging myself slowly still having a genuine smile on my face as if it was glued onto my mouth. I never knew how much I would love sailing, and how much I would miss Japan.

When I was still in school I felt like as if I was being bullied, or ignored. But the actual truth was, I was bullying myself. I beat myself up so much that I thought I couldn't ever have any friends. Which maybe is true, but that doesn't mean I can't try right?

I sighed jumping of the swing in depression. I bet I looked like the grudge with my hair all droopy and messy. I slowly started walking to the guest room which Mac and I were staying in. I just couldn't stop thinking about if the Straw hats thought me as their friend or not. I stared at the wooden floorboard and soon found myself colliding into something tall and strong… I looked up to find I accidentally smashed into Sanji and now we were both on the floor. I stared at him and flushed a cherry red with embarrassment.

"Oh…My…Gosh…I'msosorryIdidn'tknowwhereIasgoingImea nIdidbutIdidn'tseeyoubecausemyhairwasinthewayandIw asjustthinkingofsomethingsoIwaslostinthoughtandI'm justsorryIreallydidn'tseeyouwalkingoverhereorheary ourfootstepsatallso-

"Haru… It's fine… Could you please get off of me?" I stood up quickly as he slowly started standing too. He glanced up at me and as soon as I saw him staring at me I froze up. I didn't know if I should just leave or if I should say sorry to him again just to make it straight. I could tell I probably looked like I was capsuled in ice, I didn't even blink.

"So, what were you thinking about anyways?" I looked down at the Adam's wood again. I didn't really want to tell him because it sounds so dorky but I didn't want to say it was nothing. It was now or never to ask.

"… It's just that… Well I was wondering… Do you guys think of me as a friend?" I looked up at him with worry. I really didn't know what the answer was going to be because I mean, a friend is someone who you enjoy to spend time with right? I just so boring that-

"Of course we're your friends!"… With that answer I dashed off downstairs all the way down the hall and into the guest room shutting the door quickly. I sat down on my bed and picked up my small pink bag digging through it for the brush I carried about.

I can't believe I actually have friends well, I only had Mac at first… But, wait. Sanji, Luffy, Zoro, everybody… They're all fictional characters… Does that mean that they can't be my friends...? No, No! I can't accept that they're not my friends because that's not true!

I found my brush and started brushing my hair quickly until it look good enough. I didn't change and I glanced over at Mac and saw she was sleeping and sometimes murmuring things like, I'm sorry or stop. I wonder what other people dream about instead of just me. I just dream about, well, nothing. I can only see myself staring into darkness. And then I wake up to find the morning light in my face like it is right now. I stood up on my bed and looked through the porthole glass seeing the clear blue ocean with nothing in sight. I stared out of the porthole for what seemed like for hours. I was really just locked in place as if I had to look through.

Once I finally turned around I found Mac was gone and so I guess I didn't hear her leave. I walked out of the room and to the kitchen to get some food. I could just smell the flavor of it drifting over me and making me want to walk faster and faster to where it was coming from. Once I reached the kitchen I found everyone eating already. Luffy glanced up and saw me,

"Ah! Hafu! Whe ha you bee?" He was talking with his mouth full of food and while Nami was scolding him for that I awkwardly smiled and slowly went to the empty seat next to Mac who was also furiously stuffing her face with food. I sighed as I saw some delicious food in front of me. It was a strawberry salad with a dish of strawberries on the side and a strawberry smoothie and a strawberry placed on the rim of the glass cup. Sanji really knew how to make a girl happy. I found myself just staring at the food as if it were a work of art.

"Haru? Are you there?" I heard Mac say. I could feel myself drifting off into darkness. I really didn't want to go back. And soon it went pitch black.

I stood there staring at nothing. But at the same time I felt like I could see everything. I smiled unlike any smile I have smiled before. My happiness was always fake. It was just there to say I was happy even though I was absolutely confused and worried in my own little world. But now I am, truly happy, here on the Grand Line.

"Haru!" Mac exclaimed shocked starting to shake her violently. Her attempt to wake the smiling and sleeping girl failed.

"How long was she up last night?" Usopp asked looking at Haru face planted into her salad. Mac thought about that. She never actually saw her even go downstairs in fact she didn't even say a single word about sleeping at all!

"Haru… You're an idiot."


End file.
